Black Omen
by GCAPDTL
Summary: After the battle in the Valley of the End, Naruto is taken by an unknown force to the world where a new battle begins for him. Will he evolve to survive or be food to the void? One shot unless popular demand says otherwise so please let me know. Poll is open to viewers to decide. Chapter revised.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A cloud of smoke was drifting from an impact crater where a raven haired teen was smashed into from his golden haired opponent who was covered in a orange cloak-like chakra field. The raven haired Sasuke Uchiha, at the moment engaged in mortal combat with his ex-teammate Naruto Uzumaki who had tapped into the Kyuubi No Kitsune Power to take him down.

At the moment Sasuke was in a crater that was inbeted into Madara Uchiha, the ancestor of his clan while Naruto was on the feet of the statue of Hashirama Senju, a distant clan related to the Uzumaki.

Sasuke gives Naruto an excited grin as he says,"What's with the look, dobe," Sasuke chuckled, "Did you finally realize that your attempts to make me go back have been a waste of both our times?"

"Waste of our times? TEME, I MADE A PROMISE TO SAKURA TO BRING YOU BACK! Naruto shouts angrily, "I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

"Stop me?" Sasuke said chuckling out loud, "I have no intention of being stopped, not by anyone, especially to you. With this power and Orochimaru's help, I will avenge my Clan and End my brother's life.

"Fine with my power, I'll stop you and then i will…."  
Naruto stopped when he lost feeling in his left arm, he must of damaged it more than he thought.

"M-my left arm, I can't move it…All the feeling's gone, damn it his last attack did more damage than I thought." Naruto thought.

"So, it seems that power of yours comes at a price as well." Sasuke concluded, noticing the chakra cloak surrounding his old teammate. "You know Naruto, I feel that the Valley of the End is the perfect setting for this battle, wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto said nothing. He didn't need to say anything for Sasuke to know he disagreed.

"Nothing to say? What happened to the ninja who always had a self-assuring speech to embellish his substandard abilities?"

"As I said before Teme, I still intend to keep my promise to Sakura, and i'm not giving up that easily!"

"Hmph. Still pining over a woman who won't stop rejecting you," Sasuke chuckled, even though it stood as a testament to Naruto's resilient nature. It was that very resilience that made his life a pain. "What are you hoping for? That this will put you into her good graces? You're even dumber than I thought. No matter how hard you try, she'll never see you as more than a loser."

It was true. Naruto really was in this for the sake of Sakura falling in love with him. It was for a completely selfish reason that he did this mission, and Sasuke had seen right through him.

It's time we settled this fight…AND ALL THE FIGHTS WE'VE HAD UP TILL NOW." Sasuke quickly flashed through hand seals while Naruto used the Kyuubi's cloak to gather chakra in his right hand.

"Chidori" Sasuke held the Raiton assassination jutsu aiming straight down with a straight arm only instead of it being completely white lightning; it was now corrupt and black giving off the sound of birds flapping instead of chirping.

Naruto held up his right hand, started to gather chakra for own jutsu which had its own corrupt feel to it, rather than a spinning blue ball of chakra, it had a purple shade to it and slightly larger.

The two friends shot off towards each other from their spots, holding their respective jutsu and slamming them together.

Chidori(One Thousand Birds)/Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere)!" both boys roared at the same time as they collided. Their chakra was so potent, it created a purple dome around them…and something else. Unbeknownst to both Genin, a strange light had formed outside the dome, a light that would give both of them a new destiny in the coming future.

Within the dome however, both boys were struggling to overpower one another. Both began to reach their limit and their jutsu were beginning to dissipate. Naruto also seemed to be worse off than Sasuke as up till now he had been losing most of the fight and had been taking the most punishment between the two. It was obvious, even to the Uchiha, he was losing.

"Damn it, I can't afford to lose here! Crap! Hey, you stupid fox, I need more power!" Naruto shouted in his head, hoping the strongest of the Bijuu would help him once more today.

"You've gotta lotta nerve, you little pest. I've helped you plenty today, I don't see why I should help you bring your Uchiha friend back to your pathetic village." Kyuubi explained, in irritation.

"…So you'd let this Uchiha get one over you is what you're saying?" Naruto stated with a deadpanned expression. He could swear he felt the Kyuubi's eye twitch.

"You'd better not make me regret this, brat."

Naruto felt a rush of power overflow his body as well as bloodlust. Sasuke's eye's widened as he noticed a second tail forming behind Naruto and his lips becoming outlined in black. Naruto's Rasengan began to grow…and grow…and grow, making the blond smirk he pushed forward…and it was over.

"Oodama Rasengan(Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)!" The extra-large Rasengan slammed into Sasuke's body shooting him like a bullet into the face of the Uchiha Madara statue. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra leave him and with it, a wave of exhaustion. Naruto tried to keep himself steady and used what little chakra he had left to run up the statue and remove Sasuke from the inside of his ancestor's face.

Sasuke was clearly unconscious and was back in his normal form, Naruto winced when he noticed Sasuke's left arm and right leg at unnatural angles. He also guessed that he may have broken a few ribs and that wasn't even including the multiple lacerations the Uchiha received from the Rasengan grinding effect.

Well I may not have broken ALL his bones, but this is close enough." Naruto mused to himself for a minute then fell unconscious by the lake.

The only noise at the Valley was the roar of the waterfall. In its basin, the forms of two young ninja, exhausted and battered from their vicious onslaught, alone, and isolated from rescue. By all natural circumstances, the boys should very well have been dead in a matter of hours. But fate would not be so kind to Naruto.

From the top of the waterfall, a shadowy creature appeared and scanned the basin below. From afar, it's master sensed a great surge of power in the area, and was sent to investigate. Once it had seen the figures below and felt the unnatural power, it dropped down to the water below.

First, it moved to Sasuke, who it saw had immense power within him, but was not what it's master was looking for. It's claws lightly scraping along the unconscious boy in better search of its power.

Growing bored at it's find, it moved over to Naruto. It's senses were nearly overwhelmed by what it had found. Surging deep within this child was a power unlike any of it's own kind, and greater than any it, or it's brethren had encountered. He was to be the prize of it's master's swarm and what it's master was searching for.

The creature snapped out of it's findings, when it sensed another approaching figure that had a similar feel to the human in front of it. With a hiss it grabbed Naruto's jacket with it's teeth and dragged him to a nearby cave, releasing a powdery substance into the air.

* * *

After so many hours of waiting, Kakashi had taken it upon himself to pursue the rescue party that was sent after Sasuke. When he was about to give up, he sensed the familiar chakra of his student radiating nearby, and hurried in that direction. Kakashi was rushing through the tree's in hope to stumble upon Naruto, and hopefully Sasuke who had defected to Orochimaru to be stronger and kill his brother Itachi. as he clears the tree line he spots Sasuke lying on the ground with various injuries, but no signs of Naruto.

"Hmm...that's strange," Kakashi mumbled when he arrived at the bottom of waterfall basin, "I swore I felt Naruto's chakra signature around here somewhere." He does a quick scan of the area, sees various signs of the battle but, no Naruto.

He decided would need assistance in the matter. He bites his thumb, drawing a drop of blood, he folded his hands into various symbols, he called out, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

In a poof of smoke, a small pug wearing a flack jacket and a blue bandana appeared before the Jonin.

"Yo, Kakashi," the dog greeted with a raised paw. "Did you finally decide to touch my paw?"

Kakashi couldn't help but sweatdrop at the statement his summon made despite of the situation he is in. "Pakkun can you smell Naruto anywhere? I can't seem to find him."

"Hm…" Pakkun dropped his paw before he lifted his head, and sniffed the air. He checked in all different directions, finding the direction the scent was strongest, and hopped across the water to the middle of the basin.

"Hmm that's strange, the trail leads to the river and just stops."

"Stops? What do you mean 'stops?'"

"There is a more powerful scent here that I can't distinguish. It's like an odor eraser was used to hide Naruto's scent."

This was bad. For whatever reason, somebody had come and taken Naruto away. If for the demon within him, it could spell doom for everyone. He needed to do something, and fast. "Pakkun," the dog summon looked at Kakashi while he made a familiar cross sign with his fingers, signifying a shadow clone, who appeared in a puff of smoke, "Keep looking for Naruto with a Shadow clone while I get Sasuke to Konoha for medical treatment."

With a quick salute, Pakkun began to put his nose to the ground while the clone was using his training to find any tracks to go off of, resumed searching the area for the blonde. Kakashi grabs a sealing scroll from his flak jacket to hold Sasuke while being transported to Konoha. He lays Sasuke on top and whispers, "Seal" and locks him away for faster transportation.

Before he even takes the first step, all hell breaks loose. It started with a rumbling noise, distant at first, but soon grew to a cacophony that shook the ground beneath him. He used his chakra to hold him steady while keeping a tight grip on the scroll in his hands. He looked up from his position, and saw a nightmare unfolding before him.

High above at the top of the waterfall, he saw what looked like a mountain of flesh growing from the ground. From this mountain grew six clawed appendages, two of them much larger than the others. Then came the ridges on it's back from what looked like two separate spinal columns while tendrils were hanging from it.

Kakashi watched the aberration as it sailed up into the sky, revealing itself to be insect-like, but unlike any insect he had seen before. Soon, it was out of sight, and left the jonin, who had never so much as winced at danger, shaken to his core at the horrid sight.

There he stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to make of what he saw. It was only when he looked at the scroll in his hand that he was reminded of his priority. Now, along with the returned Uchiha, and the missing Naruto, he now had something else to report, though he doubted anyone would believe him. "This is going to be a very loooooong day," and with a heavy sigh, he finished, "How troublesome.

* * *

Miles away in Konoha, a raven-haired genin with a pineapple style haircut sneezed.

"Somebody's thinking about you, Shikamaru," his portly friend said to him.

"It better not be that troublesome woman, *sigh* Choji, I swear that woman is a drag" he groaned.

"Your mom's probably making plans for your kids now that she heard of your interest in Temari from Suna." Choji said with a grin, teasing his best friend.

With another groan, the raven-haired ninja pushed his plate of pork buns across the table to his friend. "Here. Take it. I lost my appetite."

* * *

In the far reaches of space, leviathan orbited a distant planet, awaiting it's queen's commands. From a far off star, an overlord drifted to it's exterior, and burrowed beneath the outer shell. Inside, it released its passengers: a single zergling, and an unconscious blonde-haired boy with whisker-like birthmarks on his face.

With the cargo dropped, the overlord drifted off to rejoin the flying swarm, while the Zergling curiously stares at the whiskered boy, before receiving a mental call from its master. With its strength, the Zergling grabbed the blondes clothes with its teeth, and dragged him to where it's master resided.

The Zergling arrived at the central most room, where a purple woman with a carapace armor, and bony wings protruding from her back was staring at a datapad she had stolen off a dead terrain from a nearby planet in hopes to find a means to end Mengsk's plans.

A week before now, she suddenly felt a power spike coming from a nearby planet that nearly rivaled her own, so she sent a special scout Zergling to find the energy source. After a few days of searching the Zergling found what it was made for, and now presented the specimen to its master.

After a few moment of reading, she discarded the useless datapad in her hands to the side, before she turned her attention to the mysterious blonde now lying at her feet with curiosity in her eye.

"Well aren't you the curious little thing," she said to herself as she nudged Naruto with her foot. "Such a small Terran and yet, you have a power that rivals my own. But as you are right now, you're useless. We're going to have to change that," she finished with a smirk on her face. She reaches down and grabs Naruto by his and throws him over her shoulder. After a short walk with Naruto thrown over her shoulder, she arrived at the Evolution Pits. She sent a telepathic summon to a nearby hole and from within it emerged a creature not unlike the other members of the swarm, but at the same time different. This one was capable of it's own thoughts, and could analyze beings on it's own free will.

"Abathor I brought you a new play thing," Kerrigan greeted the creature in front of her while she unceremoniously dropped Naruto down by her feet. Abathor looks down on the human in front of his mistress feet with a calculative eye before he spoke.

"Unnatural human. High psionic resonance. Conveyed power like Queen of Blades. Terran sequences stronger than normal. Bone structure abnormal. Tissue and energy signature unknown," the creature explained in a low, rumbling voice.

Kerrigan wasn't expecting this from the aberration in front of her, Abathor who's had tasted the strands of Terrans and other species to create new zerg sequences to better evolutionize the Swarm for combat, but hadn't met this type of human.

"What do you mean 'unnatural' Abathor? How is the energy signature different than my psionic power?"

"Terms of power, rival Queen of Blades. Energy sensing from him more malleable. Nature unique to native planet of terrans. Possible integration to swarm. Or make ultimate weapon." Abathur paused to collect its thoughts, "Using numerous strands of DNA, construct hybrid, ready for all types of combat."

Those final words piqued the interest of the Queen of Blades. Never before was there a genetic sequence that Abathor couldn't analyze and identify. Now he had been given something new that could become either an abject failure or the apex of Zerg evolution. Slowly, a smile crawled across her face, and with a nod of her head, she signalled the creature to do its work.

Abathor opened his maw, and scooped the boy into his mouth, before receding back into the hole he came from.

Deep in the recesses of the leviathan, Abathor began his work. The boy's entire genetic code was absorbed, and erased from his body.

* * *

The hours passed, and Abathor returned to room from before. Kerrigan was there waiting from him, having received a telepathic message from him prior.

"Finished," was all Abathur said as he presented one of his gnarled clawed hands to his Queen. He opened his fingers, and dropped his newest project to the floor. "All strains analyzed. Perfect for assimilation."

Kerrigan was pleased to hear this news. If what Abathor said before was true, and he was to be the apex of the Zerg, then other members of the species would be ripe for assimilation. This unique subspecies of terrans would be the ultimate addition to her plan. But first, it had to be tested. "You know what to do."

"Understood."

Naruto was taken back to the evolution pit, and the real work began. From around Naruto, four fleshy portions of a larger cocoon rose up, and encapsulated the unconscious boy.

* * *

A wetness surrounded Naruto, and he could see a liquidy substance that was barely letting him move in any direction. "What is this…?" He could see nothing, but he felt everything. Nothing but an uncomfortable wetness, like being in a vat of jelly. "Why can't I move…?" No matter how he struggled, he felt something holding him.

"It's time to wake up."

"What? Who's there?"

"It's time for you to join us. Now free yourself to join the swarm, ."

For whatever reason, he couldn't disobey what he just heard. The words compelled him to move his arm forward. He tried his best to move but a fleshy substance was blocking his exit.

"Use your strength to break free, my son. Show us what a warrior is."

Standing nearby Kerrigan could see her newest addition while he was contained inside the chrysalis . Though she couldn't actually see him, she could feel everything about him. He was powerful. He was perfect. He was everything she expected, and more. With him on her side, she was going to make Mengsk pay once and for all.

The chrysalis expanded and contracted, as the occupant within tried to break out.

"Now-"

A goo covered fist broke out of a part of the chrysalis.

"-The Swarm has a new addition-"

The cocoon was torn asunder with a pair of bladed tails, partially revealing the occupant's glaring red eyes.

"-You Terran's will fear him-"

Another chunk of the casing was destroyed with more tails swinging wildly while his claws were flexing for another strike.

"-you will know to fear Nerak, the Black Omen."

The cocoon was completely destroyed, revealing the occupant, ready to do the bidding of his Queen. And woe to those who stand in his way.

A/N 1/28: heres a updated chapter one I hope it was better for you. Still haven't decided to continue it so please let me know if its worth continuing.

A/N: Well, that The Black Omen. Just a side project from what we are normally working on here, so sorry if there's a lack of any important narrative details. What Naruto looks like, and what powers he has are up to your imagination. If the story becomes popular enough, it will continue and be fixed up properly. We're still working on Graveslide and Legend of Zelda: Ring of Power, but this was just a spur of the moment kind of idea that we had to get out of our systems before we got back on those projects. If we do continue, we will give details of how Naruto really looks, and his powers, but until then, we hope that you'll anticipate the continuation of our other stories, and hopefully this one too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay.. Life does things to ya... Anywho, this is a rough draft but i wanted to see how you liked it. Chapter 3 is in the works as we speak. I'm still learning how to write, so if you are noticing a slight lack in details in areas of 1 or 2 let me know plz! I did think about what crossover to go into when i reach the end, but i'm still stuck. Thank you for the awesome likes and reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Kerrigan walked towards her new member of the swarm, her footsteps alerting him to her presence. He looked apprehensively at her as she circled him, analyzing his new master with a careful eye to make sure she didn't get any foul ideas.

It was more than she could have ever hoped for. Down to the smallest detail, this was the prime of Zerg genetics.

He was taller than when they started with him. Taller than Kerrigan herself, and sleek like a predator. Purple veins pulsed through his armored carapace, lending an organic feel to his metallic exterior, and a certain ferocity to his long, gnarled claws. Behind him, Kerrigan could see nine tails wiggling about, bunching up into a club-like shape, and uncoiling themselves from the cluster as if independent from the body. His pure blue eyes practically pierced through her when she saw them. This pleased her, for she knew that if he intimidated her, he was sure to strike terror into the Terrans.

"Abathor, I'm impressed by your work this time. He's perfect." She said as she stroked the bladed tail as she passed by, earning an annoyed hiss from Nerak.

Once she faced Nerak again, she used her mind control to ease her new ally. "From this day forward, you will be known as Nerak, my right hand, and my blade in the shadows. What is your purpose?" She commanded her new broodling.

" **To serve the Queen of Blades, to destroy her enemies and evolve to better serve the Swarm,** " Nerak said with a deep, throaty hiss.

His obedience pleased Kerrigan, making her simple smirk almost widen to a smile. "Good, now wait patiently, for I must speak with your creator."

Nerak bowed slightly to his master, before standing at full attention to await his next command.

Kerrigan approached Abathor, who was waiting patiently out of his hole for his queen to return and speak with him until he heard her approach.

"Well done Abathor. It certainly is a drastic improvement to his old Terran body. What exactly did you do to him?"

"Integrated many zerg sequences. All highly successful. During transformation, unknown power source appeared. Combined power to Nerak. Modified original transformation. Other than the unknown, ready for field testing."

"You said something about a power source. What did you mean by that," Kerrigan asked.

"Sensed feral energy radiating from chrysalis. Unknown modification. Perhaps reasoning for nine caudal extremities."

"And what brought you to that conclusion," Kerrigan said. Not that she doubted Abathur, only that it seemed like shaky reasoning on his (usually thought out and calculating) behalf.

"Original metamorphosis, planned base for Hydralisk. Add pieces of other Zerg sequences for special hybrid. After Feral energy, gained nine caudal extremities, four limbs for bipedal and quadrupedal movement.

Kerrigan mulled over Abathur's statement. With her hand on her chin, she looked back at Nerak, whose eyes were darting around the Evolution Pit, where numerous zerg were moving around larva or dragging corpses to the spawning pools to transform into new hatched members of the Swarm. AZergling started curiously harrasing Nerak, who was new and perculiar sight. As the Zergling was messing with Neraks leg, as quick as lightning Nerak grabbed an started feasting on the creature. Seeing how easily Nerak used his appendages to tear apart the Zergling, Kerrigan felt as if the hybrid was fine the way he is. The only thing left was to see how he fared on the front lines.

"Assimilation impossibly super effective. DNA sequences absorbed Zerg with no resistance. As if made for future modification." Abathur said, almost sounding uncharacteristically giddy, snapping the Queen of Blades out of her thoughts.

"My dear Abathur, you sound mighty giddy. Found your new test subjects now have we?" Kerrigan said with a smile as she looked at the aberration. Suddenly, her face turned serious. "Find me a suitable planet to go hunting. Nerak needs to stretch his legs, and I need some terrans to unleash him on."

"Understood." Abathur nods, before he retreated into his hole. With Abathur gone, Kerrigan strutted over to the feasting Nerak, who at the sound of footsteps, stopped eating and looked up at the source of the noise. She was only a few steps from the Omen and noticed a peculiar sight. As the food was being digested, Nerak's Legs and arms were convulsing and appeared to have grown in size. She was surprised at the change that happened before her, but filed it away for further study on his field test.

Kerrigan looked at Nerak straight in the eyes. "Come with me, I need to show you where you may stay until I call you." She said, before leaving the evolution pit. Nerak reached down, grabbed his meal and throws it over his shoulder followed behind her with his tails swinging slowly as if in anticipation. As he trailed after his master, he suddenly felt nauseous as a pressure started to pound at his head. It felt like something was yelling at him from a far distance, but at the same time, like they were right inside his head. The pain became so great that he stumbled mid step.

Kerrigan felt the psionic pressure radiating out from behind her, turned, and saw Nerak with a grimace of pain flashing through his eyes. "What is it Nerak? Are you being attacked?" She put her fingers to her head to psionically feel for her new pet's attacker and trace it back to punish the offender. The cerebrates have been becoming a nuisance to her as of late and she had been planning for a new controller more useful than those useless husks. So far it was a work in progress.

" **No, Mistress, It's nothing.** **Only a headache,** " He replied before walking along as if nothing happened.

As they approached the eye of the Leviathan, where she would observe the planet through the keen eyes of her spacebound pet, she stopped at a door of flesh which opened under her command. "This where you will rest and stay to be ready for my summons. Is that clear Nerak?"

" **Understood, my Queen,** " he said before walking into his area, and curling up in the corner for some rest. As he drifted off to sleep, small flickers of orange aura begin to radiate off of him.

* * *

Nerak awoke on with a small yawn as he uncurled his body and stood up. Waving his tails out, he shook the stiffness from them, until he saw something very wrong.

"Where am I?"

What was once his room had become something else. The walls were no longer those of the leviathan. They had become those of a brick-lined sewer, which pulsed and breathed not unlike the gigantic zerg. However, they were different as well. Even though they moved the same, it was as if each brick was a separate living thing, each one expanding and contracting independent of one another.

Looking down, he saw that he was ankle deep in stagnant water that assaulted his nose in the worst kind of way.

Despite the chill of the water, the air around him was blazing hot, as if something large, and terribly ancient had been breathing the same air for hundreds of years.

Then, from somewhere deep in the corridors, a voice called to him.

"Wake up…"

"Hm?..."

"Wake up, brat!"

"What is that voice…"

The voice was dark and malevolent, yet it was caring for his wellbeing. With curiosity guiding him, he began to walk down the corridor toward the direction he thought it came from.

When he walked, he became aware of something he hadn't thought before. "Why does this seem so familiar?" In the recesses of his mind, Nerak was somehow thinking clearer now than he was before. Somehow, he knew he had changed, but couldn't remember who or what he was before. His journey stopped in front of a giant metal gate standing between the Hybrid and a dark towering figure in the shadows.

"Kit… Look at you, no longer the annoying pest in orange. Now a true monster in my own image," The towering figure told Nerak with a booming laugh before leaning down and flashing a razor sharp grin.

"Is this...really me?" Nerak looked down at his razor sharp talons, examining them as for what they truly are. He then glared up to the figure, "You did this?"

"Sort of, but it isn't any of your concern you stupid human.. You need to run quickly, before you die here."

"I'm not in any danger. Not as long as I **serve the Queen of Blades, for here I am her right hand of destruction!"**

"Baka! You do not see her for her true wickedness! You are your own master, not this pin cushion! Maybe I should show you who really is in control." the smiling face said with a chuckle, before a red like aura started to leak out of the bars and drifted to Nerak. Caught off guard Nerak was engulfed in the shroud, fell down and convulsed wildly.

His mind was fading fast. In the already dark place, everything was becoming hazy and distorted, twisting the world into a horrible parody of itself. He could see protrusions growing from every structure around him, cutting, splitting, reaching for him.

"Run, little ningen," the voice said again, cutting like a razor through his brain, "RUN!"

* * *

" **Nerak**!"

With a jolt, Nerak awoke in his chambers. Startled to alertness, he scrambled to all fours and whipped his head from one side of the room to the next, tails swaying, poised to strike at any threat.

" **Who's there,"** Nerak snarled, slowly scanning the room.

" **Nerak, quell your psionic power! You're spooking the swarm,"** The voice rang out in his head. Taking a few seconds to clear his waking mind, he identified the voice.

" **My Queen?"** Nerak questioned.

" **Yes, you fool, now calm yourself or I will force you myself, Nerak,"**

" **Yes, My Queen,"** Nerak quietly grumbled. Taking a few deep breaths, Nerak slowly laid back down, ever cautious of what may happen next when he fell asleep again.

* * *

After a few days of space travel they arrived at a lush, very green planet with some sort of debris from a long past battle orbiting high above. The Leviathan Zerg bio-ship drifted into orbit of the planet. Deep inside of the bio-ship, inside of the evolution pits stood Kerrigan.

Nerak who was zoning out to the events around him, Isha idle to the right of the group and Abathur who was speaking to the Queen.

"Planet Hatheg-Kla. Filled with vast, unique creatures, Terran fortification stationed around chasm. Rich in Minerals, Vespene gas. Recommended for swarm usage in future." Abathur informed Kerrigan.

"What would you know of the terrain?"

"Massive foliage covering, ends few kilometers from chasm."

"Alright, I'm going down there with Nerak and some of the swarm. I will return as soon as I am satisfied with Nerak's performance." Kerrigan said to Abathur before she turned to Isha, a Snake-like humanoid,who served as her advisor to the swarm. "Isha, be ready to jump the Leviathan into space as soon as we return."

"Understood, My Queen."

* * *

A short while later, Kerrigan, Nerak and a small squadron of members of the Swarm were standing by the inner side of the Leviathan where all the flesh pod's were grown to deploy Swarm members in rapid succession for the battle at hand. Kerrigan had a small smirk on her face as she looked at her Weapon, who, oddly, had a look of uncertainty as he stared at the fleshy substance that would be holding him till he reached the surface.

" **My Queen, I'm not so sure of this. Are you certain this can keep me from harms of space?** "Nerak said while prodding at the pod with a claw.

"Don't be so melodramatic Nerak, I've personally have been in one of these numerous times."

" **The only thing between me and an infinite vacuum is an oversized meat bag? How is this thing evolved anyway?"**

"Enough! Now go," Kerrigan said as she casually pushed him into the pod.

Once he was inside, Nerak turned around to see the pod close behind him. The fleshy door was the only thing muting his protests before the pod fell to the planet's surface.

With a dismissive shake of her head, The Queen of Blades stepped into the neighboring pod, though she wondered how it was that Nerak was still able to protest a command given to him.

In his own pod, Nerak shouted loudly as his pod plummeted through the atmosphere of the planet. Once he had seen the flames engulf his vessel, his fury had reached an all time high. If he survived this ordeal he was going to give his queen a serious piece of his mind.

* * *

Down on the surface of the planet, all the pods landed safely on the planet's surface, though Nerak was shaking off the mucus membrane that inhabited the pod with disgust.

" **What kind of a way to travel is this!? I feel like a booger that was just sneezed across space,"** Nerak yelled, as he brushed himself against the lush grass in an attempt to remove the mucus, Irritation on his face.

Kerrigan smirked at her minion's reaction to his first pod drop, greatly amused by how he rolled around like an animal. In her mind the free will he was exerting would only last so long, till he was fully integrated into the Swarm. For now. this minor entertainment.

" **Calm yourself, Nerak. It feels strange for a while but soon you will get used to the feeling."** Kerrigan assured him.

Nerak was still not convinced, and became annoyed when he saw his queen's amused grin.

" **Like hell I will,** " he muttered to himself as he stood up, still with slight traces of mucus trailing his black caracapice.

After asserting her control of the swarm, Kerrigan sprinted into the edge off the forest, to where the Terrain outpost lay in waiting, so that it may be destroyed in the name of the Swarm. Using it as a field test for Nerak would make quite a spectacle as well. Eager to see him in action, and with Nerak and the rest of The Swarm following closely behind, she made her advance to the Terran post.

Hydralisks, zerglings, and even a lurker tromped after their queen, ready to carry out their orders, and eradicate the Terrans.

After a few minutes, they reached the clearing of the forest, where the outpost lay. With the Terrans in their sights, Kerrigan and Nerak thoroughly analyzed the threat before them, if it could even be called a threat.

" **Nerak."**

He turned his attention to Kerrigan

" **Kill them all. Leave no survivors,"** She commanded, her eyes shimmering with power that would ensure total control of the instinct of her perfect weapon. His eyes changing color, signifying that he is now under her total contorl.

" **Beware Terrans, My right hand is now unleashed for the first time. Mengsk, beware, your time will come soon."** Kerrigan thought, with a smirk gracing her face.


End file.
